


Ready or Not

by MochiCoin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adam's alive, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galaxy Garrison, Gay Keith (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutant Powers, Mutant Rights, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Roommates, Sharing a Room, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, not really tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiCoin/pseuds/MochiCoin
Summary: The powers mutants possess allow them to accomplish what was once deemed impossible by humans and at first that terrified them. But eventually that's what made a select few of them into the astounding heroes of today. Now there are schools to make those willing into the next generation of superheroes. Schools like Garrison Academy.****And no one is prepared for what is in store for them.****Not very good at summaries, but i swear the story won't suck. The tags might become more helpful for what's to come as i go along and i might update the summary at some point. (Also this is my first story on here).





	Ready or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my very first fan-fiction and story in general on here. So, i'm not really sure what to say except that i hope you enjoy it.

“Garrison Academy opened its doors to children with special abilities in the early fifties. It was meant to be a safe haven for mutants, as well as an educational institution. In that order.

“The outside world was a harsh place for most, but for mutants the dangers were heightened to an unimaginable level, people doing the unspeakable in trepidation. Senseless violence derived from irrational fear. There were hate groups forming, their main goal to wipe out the mutants. They didn’t care what age or how powerful, all they saw was a threat they sought to remove at any cost. 

“Taking advantage of this, multimillionaires took it upon themselves to come to the aid of these helpless individuals, building sanctuaries on their lands and hiring anyone willing to work for minimum wage. This, however, was the beginning of a whole new issue. Most schools required an admission fee, no background checks were done on administrators, the conditions of the schools were disgusting, students beat students, teachers beat students. It was anarchy. And that was only a part of what went down.

“Eventually laws were passed, prohibiting hate crimes. This lowered the death rate of mutants by tenfold. Schools were examined and given much stricter guidelines, causing an unholy amount to be shutdown posthaste. This was all thanks to the people who spoke out against the way mutants were being treated. The government was not open to refutation, which of course didn’t do much good. It turned into a war between our government with their supporters and our people. We all know about the riots, so I’ll save you all the gruesome details. But their sacrifices gave us what we have today. They made it possible for our voices to be heard.

“Now, mutants can be seen as heroes. Some even see us as a blessing to society. Yes, there are mutants who choose to be villains and hurt instead of help. But there is always a hero there to save the day. A mutant. Back then, no one would have believed that a we could do some good, be their saviors. Now, when there’s trouble they call upon the Atlas, a group of mutants devoted to sweeping the world clean of evil. These schools are supposed to create the next generation of super heroes. They’re supposed to keep us on track and encourage us to explore our abilities and know our limits. And so they have us take these tests and-do you know what I would like to know? I would like to know why I still haven’t gotten my test results and why the majority of us haven’t heard a word about what’s going to happen. They run tests on us and don’t even have the decency to let us know what’s going on. The algorithm is complete and utter bull- “

A booming clap of hands cut the speech short, snapping the class out of their slumberous stupors and earning an irritated frown from the speaker, the overhanging light’s glow materializing onto the round lenses of her glasses as she gazed up at the cause of the disruption. 

The disruption, Ms. Hira, ignored the look, lacing her fingers together and smiling kindly down at the young student who had yet to retake her seat. They stared each other in the eye, neither willing to knuckle under. 

“Alright, thank you Katie for that wonderful presentation about our beautiful school. You may take your seat.” A melodic voice contradicted hard cyan eyes as Ms. Hira elegantly waved a hand at her chair. 

“I’m not don- “

“Take your seat, Katie. Now.”

She rolled her eyes and turned away, marching over to her chair. While she and Ms. Hira were having their stare-off, a tan leg had made itself comfortable in place of her. She slapped the leg hard enough to where a mark was bound to be left.

“Ow!” the owner cried, retracting his leg. “Jeez, Pidge. I’m fragile.”

He rubbed at the reddening skin, pouting at his aggravated friend. Pidge paid him no attention, plopping down into her chair and crossing her arms. 

“I despise her.” Pidge muttered. “Lance, get it away from me before I bite it off.” 

Lance’s finger froze midair, centimeters away from making contact with Pidge’s cheek. He dropped his hand to his side and shifted in his seat so that he was facing forward again, propping his foot up on one of the bars connecting the legs of his desk. 

“How am I the one with glasses here and everyone else is fucking blind?”

The startling yet familiar sound of a book being slammed onto a table brings everyone’s eyes to Ms. Hira.

“Okay, next presentation. Mr. Garrett, please come up.” Her deceptively kind smile was directed at the bulky young man cowering in the seat on the other side of Pidge. He couldn’t hold Ms. Hira’s gaze, not like Pidge.

“Mr. Garrett? Come now, we have other presentations to get to.” He sunk down lower.

“U-um, I didn’t know we were presenting today. I- “

“So you’re not prepared.” she stated, mouth in a tight line.

He shook his head no.

She studied him closely, taking in his nervous body language. “Mm, I see.” She picked up the clipboard situated in the middle of her desk at all times, a piece of paper ready to be scrawled on. “I’m very disappointed Hunk. You usually aren’t one to be distracted so easily. Let’s hope your companions are not the reason for your failure.” She looked pointedly at Pidge.

Some students snickered and hid their smiles, expecting the harsh glare she sent around the room. 

Hunk nodded, uttering a quiet apology. Ms. Hira took the pen placed behind her ear and clicked it, scribbling down a series of notes, glancing up at Hunk and then Pidge a few times. While Hunk was still avoiding her gaze, Pidge took every opportunity to hold it for as long as she could with a spark of challenge in her brown eyes. 

Hunk and Pidge were friends, best friends even. But no matter how obsessed Pidge was with probing the school for answers, she had no intentions of getting him involved in her ongoing analysis of their newly altered schedules and requirements. Sullying Hunk’s reputation as the neurotic intelligent do-gooder cinnamon roll would only hurt her investigation. Hunk and Lance had clean slates, and with them not being suspected, unlike Pidge, she’d have more of a chance at getting information through them. 

Of course, with them being in association with her that already gave the staff of Garrison a reason to keep an eye on them, but they held their own well enough. Pidge just wished Lance’s passion showed more through his work. For her sake and his. Even as he sat next to her in that moment she could see Lance working up his ego for his presentation. Layering on the false confidence like an obnoxious cologne. 

Ms. Hira clicked her pen and tucked it back behind her ear, setting the clipboard down. Hunk tried not to look, his curiosity telling him he needed to know and his fears telling him he did not want to. He settled on taking a quick peek, but before he could she ripped the paper from the clip, an edge being torn off in the process and walked around her desk and past Hunk and Pidge. She stopped and crouched down in front of the small cabinet stored in the back corner of the classroom. What used to be a pad lock hooked to both handles was now an electric lock wired to one of the doors, Pidge noticed. She craned her neck in attempt to see the code, but Ms. Hira made sure her body blocked all angles of sight. It beeped, allowing her to pull it open and take out a folder. She slid the paper in and speedily placed the folder back and shut the door. She waited till it beeped again and stood, making her way to her desk. 

“Now that we have some extra time, due to your classmates’ thoughtlessness, we have time for two more- “

A firm knock at the door interrupted her, making a few students sigh in relief. One of them being Lance. 

She reached over to open the door, a delighted genuine smile appearing on her face for the first time that evening when she saw who it was.

“Oh come in, come in.” she welcomed, standing back to let them inside. 

Everyone immediately recognized their first visitor. A brawny build, kind eyes, dark hair with a white forelock, a good-natured smile, a long deep scar over the bridge of his nose and a bionic arm. Takashi Shirogane; the leader of Atlas and Lance’s role model. In fact, he was the prime example of everything a hero stood for for most students at the Academy. 

He was everything Lance aspired to be and more. Seeing him right there in front of him, he just about fell out of his chair trying to sit upright. He’d only seen Shiro on TV or briefly in the hallways, right before the team was shipped off to complete another mission. He knew that if he were to make it to the very end of the program he’d meet him, (Shiro would be the one to formally induct them into the team, being the leader) but reality hit a lot harder than his fuzzy daydreams ever could. His princely aura brightened the atmosphere as he looked at his peers, at him.

The star struck teens recovered and started murmuring to each other, the room now buzzing with excitement. 

Ms. Hira faced the class, showcasing Shiro with fluid hand gestures as she introduced the renowned paladin. “As I’m sure you all know, this is the one and only Takashi Shirogane, leader of- “

“We know!” Romelle exclaimed from the back, grin wide and eyes twinkling. Lance couldn’t judge her; he wasn’t faring much better. The look on Ms. Hira’s face showed she clearly didn’t appreciate the outburst. 

Shiro chuckled. “It’s good to know our class of 2020 is well informed on us old-timers.”

“Yes, but clearly we should have a course on manners.” Ms. Hira chided, staring down Romelle. She sat still and cooled her expression a bit, but couldn’t conceal the elation visibly coursing through her body. 

Ms. Hira forced a smile back onto her face and turned to Shiro. “So, is everything alright? Last I heard, you all were in Balmera. Did something happen?”

Pidge took note of the way Ms. Hira lowered her voice at the last sentence. 

“Yes, everything is completely fine. No need to worry. We got back from the trip early, turns out it was a false alarm.” Shiro reassured.

“Well, you should be resting, so I’m assuming there’s more to your visit?” Ms. Hira questioned, peering at the second guest standing silently beside Shiro. 

Everyone had overlooked the other guy allowing himself to be engulfed by Shiro’s shadow. He didn’t seem to be very fond of the class’s growing interest in him as they became aware of his presence. 

Along with her classmates, Pidge eyed him carefully and indiscreetly. Overgrown inky hair fell into dark slanted eyes and onto sharp cheekbones, his black eyebrows set into a frown. 

“There is.” Shiro said, clapping a hand on the guy’s shoulder. “This is Keith. He’ll be joining you all on your journey to become the new crew of Atlas.”

“Well, isn’t that wonderful.” Ms. Hira smirked, scanning the class, studying everyone’s reactions. 

It was safe to say that no one was ecstatic about the sudden arrival of a new recruit. But no one was going to express that with Shiro in the room. One very important aspect in being a member of a team like Atlas was sportsmanship.

“We welcome you, Keith, to our amazing school. I hope this opportunity will shape you into the hero you desire to be,” said Ms. Hira. “And thank you Shiro for coming, the children seemed to have needed a little reminder of why they’re here.”

“Uh, no problem.” Shiro laughed bashfully, scratching his head. “I have faith that this year will be a great one with this passionate lot.”

Romelle couldn’t seem to hold it in any longer and let out a “woo!”, making the class giggle. Shiro snorted, amused by Romelle’s display of enthusiasm. Keith shifted the strap of his bag with a roll of his shoulder, evidently uncomfortable in the smaller spotlight alongside Shiro. 

“Well, I better get going.” The class groaned and awed, most truly downhearted to see him go while others were just bummed to be stuck with Ms. Hira for another hour. He turned to Keith and squeezed his shoulder. “Stay out of trouble bud.” It sounded playful, but Pidge sensed the note of seriousness in his tone. “I’ll see you around.”

Keith nodded, watching as Shiro made his way to the door. Some shouted their farewells, Shiro responding with a salute before he opened it and gently shut it behind him. 

Ms. Hira clapped her hands and threaded her fingers. “Now, that unexpected visit mustn’t divert us from our original plans. Keith, there’s a free seat for you in the back. James, you’re up next.” she ordered, pointing at the empty desk in the row in front of the trio. 

Both eager to get the rest of the period over with, they followed her orders. As they passed each other, James regarded Keith with a critical gaze to which Keith ignored, swinging his bag onto the desk with a dull thud. He was about to walk around it and take his seat when a voice spoke through the grainy intercom, saying monotonously, “Attention students and faculty, please make your way to the auditorium.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and if anything needs some tinkering, feel free to tell me. And hopefully I'll get more comfortable with not being so formal in the notes.


End file.
